


Valentine’s Day Morning

by rachlovesligers



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachlovesligers/pseuds/rachlovesligers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy's Valentine's Day is off to a near perfect start when Steve and their children surprise her in the most adorable way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine’s Day Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this came from an idea blackbatpurplecat (on tumblr) mentioned to me a while ago after I wrote some steggy kid fic. It also takes place just over a year after “I’ll be home for Christmas”, though you don’t need to read that to know what’s going on in this story.

Peggy woke up unusually late on the morning of Valentine’s Day. It was Steve’s fault, in part, for having kept her up so late, although if she really thought about it, she had been the one to initiate things. Her baby was already awake, she could feel the kicks in her abdomen as they wriggled around in the limited space they had. It was their third, and had taken them completely by surprise.

Steve was evidently awake too, Peggy realised as she turned to find his side of the bed empty. The clattering sounds coming from the kitchen confirmed it, and she imagined he must be making breakfast for the children. She considered getting up to lend him a hand, but couldn’t will herself to leave the warm cocoon of blankets. It had been an awfully late night.

She was able to drift off for a few more minutes before there was a soft knock on the bedroom door.

“You up Peg?” Steve asked through the door.

She pushed the blankets off her just enough to be able to sit up.

“Why on earth are you knocking on the door to your own bedroom? Surely you’re not concerned about finding me indecent, you’d think after seven years of marriage there’s little left you haven’t seen –”

Steve cleared his throat loudly.

“Can we come in mommy?”

Peggy felt her cheeks warm as she heard James’ voice on the other side of the door.

“Of course, my darling,” she called out.

As the door slowly opened Peggy was met with the most heart-warming sight. James had a look of intense concentration on his face as he carefully walked towards her with a tray in his hands. It was laden with an array of breakfast foods; jam on toast, scrambled eggs, some rashers of bacon, as well as a cup of tea and a glass of orange juice. Steve followed behind with Sarah on his hip. She looked adorably sleepy with her thumb in her mouth and head resting on Steve’s shoulder, in her spare hand she seemed to be clutching a small pile of cards.

“What’s all this?” Peggy asked in surprise as James approached her bed with the tray.

James’ tongue was sticking out of his mouth the way Steve’s did when he was really engrossed in a drawing he was working on. He placed the tray very cautiously on the bed, before letting out a breath and looking up at her with a grin.

“He insisted on carrying it up here himself.” Steve offered an explanation.

“Up the stairs?”

James nodded proudly.

“We had a couple of close calls along the way, but I think he did pretty well.”

Peggy noted the splashes of orange juice on the edge of the plate.

“I think you did fantastically.” She opened her arms as an invitation and James climbed onto the bed and snuggled against her side, careful not to knock the tray.

“We made cards for you mommy,” Sarah said, pulling her thumb out of her mouth.

Steve carried her towards the bed and placed her down next to Peggy before he climbed in himself, sandwiching Sarah between them.

Sarah waved the cards towards Peggy. “I made the red one!”

Peggy took the pile from Sarah. It was quite clear which one had been made by her daughter, the bright red card on the top of the pile was coated in multiple shades of glitter, one of Sarah’s favourite things at the moment. She could just make out some pencil lines underneath it all, but it appeared whatever she’d drawn had been less important to her than glitter.

James’ card was slightly neater, he’d clearly worked very hard on a drawing of their family. Steve was almost twice the size of Peggy in the drawing, though his broad shoulders were fairly in proportion. He’d drawn himself and Sarah in the middle holding hands, which seemed rather sweet of him considering they fought more often than held hands these days. He’d drawn Peggy in a lovely red dress, and her belly was comically round. Though she supposed it must seem rather large from his angle.

“These are absolutely wonderful, I’m so lucky to have such talented children!” She wrapped her arms around them both, showering them with kisses until they began to giggle and squirm adorably.

She was tempted to give James and Sarah the small bags of sweets she and Steve had got for each of them, but they’d agreed to wait until after lunch. Well, she’d argued that eating sweets first thing in the morning was not a habit she wanted to encourage, and Steve had reluctantly agreed.

“Now, I must eat this lovely breakfast before it goes cold.” Peggy pulled the tray onto her lap as close to her as she could manage with her bump in the way.

“Does the baby like bacon?” James asked as he eyed her plate.

“I imagine he does, yes.”

James looked disappointed. “But if he doesn’t, I can eat it for him. He might not like it.”

“Would you like some bacon, James?”

He looked up at her sheepishly. James certainly had his father’s appetite.

She pushed a rasher towards the edge of the plate. “Go on,” she encouraged. She nudged Steve as James reached for her plate. “You ought to have one too, for all the trouble you went to.”

They ended up sharing the entire meal between the four of them, which Peggy didn’t mind at all. It was rather a nice way to spend a Sunday morning, curled up in bed sharing breakfast with Steve and their children.

She leaned into Steve as James and Sarah bickered over who should have the last slice of jam on toast.

“Thank you for all this, I feel thoroughly spoilt,” she murmured, planting a kiss on his cheek. “I wish I’d thought to get a gift for you.”

“You already got me the best gift I could ask for.” He smiled and placed his hand on her bump, “and I got three of them.”

She rolled her eyes. “You unbearable sap.”

Steve started to laugh before it was cut off by a yawn.

“Are you tired because of your nightmares last night?” James asked Steve through a mouthful of toast.

Steve’s brows furrowed. “Nightmares? What gave you that idea?”

James lowered his voice to a whisper. He cupped his hand around his mouth as though he was telling Steve a secret, despite the fact that Peggy was sitting between them. “It’s ok, when I get scared I call for mommy too.”

Steve’s jaw dropped open as the realisation dawned on him. He had screamed Peggy’s name an awful lot last night, but they’d rather naively assumed the children had slept through it.

“Mommy gives the best hugs so I don’t feel scared anymore.” He carried on explaining, oblivious to Steve’s flushed cheeks and gaping mouth.

“I like mommy hugs and daddy hugs!” Sarah concurred.

Since it seemed quite clear Steve wasn’t able to form a coherent sentence yet, Peggy stepped in.

“Sometimes grown-ups have nightmares too, but it’s nothing to worry about, my darling.” She smoothed James’ hair down. “Why don’t you take your sister and go and pick out the clothes you’d like to wear today? Your father and I will be along in just a moment.”

James slid off the bed and jumped up and down in excitement. “I’m going to wear my bowler hat!”

Sarah moved to follow James and got off the bed with a little help from Peggy. “I’m going to wear my red hat!” She followed James as he ran from the room.

“And to think you always accuse me of being the loud one.” Peggy said as she turned to face Steve.

“Well… I…” his mouth opened and closed. “ _Shit._ ”

“You needn’t worry, it seems as though James has already formed his own conclusions about what he heard last night. We’ll just need to make sure we’re more careful next time.”

“I didn’t even realise I was yelling your name.” Steve looked thoroughly concerned.

“Yes, well, it did seem rather an involuntary response at the time.” She tried to hide her smile.

“But how am I supposed to stop when I don’t even realise I’m doing it?”

“Perhaps I could gag you.”

Steve’s eyes widened.

“No?” she questioned, trying to gauge his reaction.

“No I… I mean it’s worth a shot.” Steve’s voice came out slightly strangled in a way that satisfied Peggy to no end.

“Good. We’ll try it tonight.”


End file.
